Hidden Truth
by paulett
Summary: Grace is a girl caught between her best friend and a new boy who helps her out in school...but are they both hiding a secret... that could destroy both of there relationships with Grace
1. Mixed Feelings

It was high school, junior year; Stark and I were best friends since kindergarten. We were always together, nothing could separate us, that is until I knew I had feeling for Stark…that was my secret that could destroy or blossom our friendship into something special.

Walking down the halls to first period I shivered at the cold winder air, it was my favorite time of the year because it was always raining. After wandering around I spotted Stark with a figure next to him, I instantly knew it was a girl. His eyes sparkled as he watched her, smiling, laughing, I never seen him so happy. I turned around and walked out the school doors, my vision became unclear and I bumped into a pole, hitting my head in the process. _Gosh I'm such an idiot _I thought.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked. When I looked up I saw a tall boy my age, dark hair, a tan, built muscular body and a huge smile on his face.

" Uhh…yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking" confused I got up and pain shot in my head, kneeling I put my hand over my head and did the last thing I would expect, I fainted.

When I woke up I saw the guy I was just talking to, with a concerned face_. What happened to me? _

"Oh hey your awake, finally I was beginning to worry you would never wake up." He said

"Thanks …by the way what's your name?"

"The names Derek, what's yours?" he asked

"Grace"

"Nice to meet you Grace"

"So…what happened to me?"

"Well I was walking along an I saw you bump into a pole, by the way not a smart move, and then you fell so I went over to help you." He explained with a twinkle in his eye.

Getting out of the school beds I walked toward to door but the first step I took I stumbled forward. Luckily Derek caught me but he was too close I could hear his breathing, and his face was close to mine. When I looked up he was looking down and our lips an inch away from mine.

"Grace are you okay I heard you fainted and I …ohh..Who is this?" Stark flashed me a worried expression but looked at Derek surprised. Stark closely looked at Derek and put his protective instincts on. Realizing he was waiting for a response Derek and I moved away from each other blushing.

"Hi my name is Derek and I saw Grace run into a pole and I took her to the nurse's office when she fainted"

_Ding _the sound of the bell made all of us jump.

"Well I better get going, see you around Grace" Derek said as he headed toward the door.

"Bye"

"Stark what time is it?"

"Time to get a watch…schools over"

Wow I was out a whole six hours. After a few seconds of awkward silence I walked toward the door.

Stark tried the conversation with "Sooooo…looks like someone likes you"

"Yeah I guess, you know I'm really tired, see you around Stark"

Shutting the door I heading toward the school gates where I walked home. Was Derek a new door to a happy relationship? Could he be able to help me forget my feeling over Stark? Wait a minute I'm getting ahead of myself…I don't even know if Derek even likes me. Sure there was that smile and twinkle in his eye when he talked to me. Maybe I should just stay away for both of those boys. Lost in thought it started to pour out of nowhere, soaking my clothes and damping my hair. Cars drove past one by one just like every ordinary day but when I heard a loud _BEEP _of a horn I turned and found Derek looking at me.

"Need a ride Grace?"He asked.

"No I'm fine I don't want to soak your car seats I mean look at me I'm soaking wet."

"All the more reason to come in, its no big deal you must be freezing" he persuaded.

Part of me was dying from the cold while the other half felt guilty for some reason. Teeth chattering I climbed into the car only to be surprised by a jacket wrapping my shoulders.

"You shivering so I thought you might need warmth I also turned the heater on."

_He's so sweet _I thought_, oh get over yourself girl_, my mind was seriously out of control today.

"Thank You Derek this is really nice of you"

"Anything for you Grace, you've helped me in the past remember?"

"No not really.."

"Since you don't remember I guess I'll just remind you."


	2. Chapter 2: Confused

Chapter 2: Confused

When I got home I thanked Derek and ran inside my house, to the kitchen to grab a bit to eat, but stopped short to find Stark waiting for me.

"Hey Grace where've you been? Hanging with your_ crush_?"

If only you knew Stark if only…

"What's with the face? Turn that frown upside down." He said trying to cheer me up.

Wait what? I didn't even realize I was frowning.

"Oh and before I forget the reason I came was to wonder if you wanted to go out on double date…you know get to know the new guy and I can meet your new _friend_"

Great. How is that going to happen, I'm pretty sure Derek will never talk to me again, it was only one time. Right?

"Yeah sure Stark" I steadied my voice to hide the shakiness.

"Cool, later" and he walked out leaving me standing…by myself and he didn't turn around to wave goodbye.

After finishing my homework I brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's. In my room I listened to some Maroon Five:

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

For some reason I felt like I cheated on Stark, even though we weren't together, we've known each other since kindergarten. Yeah he had a girlfriend and its wrong…is Derek a sign for me to move on away from Stark?

_"Since you don't remember I guess I'll just remind you. It was the sophomore year and I wasn't having the best day ever. See in freshman year I joined the soccer team and that's where it all the drama started. Since I was the only freshman all the other guys were intimidated I guess and they made me work harder than the others. So the day we ran the two miles I had to do four so I was freakn' pissed._

_ "After practice I was sitting on the steps waiting for my ride and I heard you ask 'Are you okay?'. When in told you the story about practice you showed sympathy but not the kind where it's like 'oh poor you' there was something different about you."_

_ "There are day in my life where I feel like giving up too, there was one time where I was in English class where we had to come up with an essay on the spot and I just thought to myself 'you can do this' sounds cheesy right?" you said. _

_ "Then you started making jokes with me and we just got along and that day I felt like someone understood me, you know"_

Know that I think about it I remember that day too. When I saw his face, his eyes were full of sadness, like a lost puppy. I couldn't believe that his team made him do that. If I were in his place I would stick up for myself, scream at my teammates but then again they were older and more popular (everyone must have there back).

**So what do you think, good bad? **

**Lame? **

**Well you should review and give me some ideas or tell me what I should add **

**And thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3: The DOuble Date

Chapter 3: The Double Date

Stark's ringtone went off on my phone, before I could say hello I heard Stark ask "Have you asked Derek out or what? My girlfriend is getting a little impatient".

"Hello to you too, and no I haven't because it feels weird, Derek and I have only talked like three times and I'm suddenly suppose to ask him out all of a sudden!"

"Well either you ask him or I will, tomorrow is the dead line" he warned as he hung up.

The next day at school was kind of awkward because I've never really seen Derek in school but after the ride home he gave me, I see him in the hallways _all _the time.

"So when am I going to meet 'Derek'?" Stark asked when we were walking to math class. Then as if he heard his name we ran into Derek.

"Hey Grace, how's it going?"

"Are you the famous Derek?" Stark interrupted.

"Famous? So Grace can't stop talking about me right?" Derek teased. Causing me blush different shades of red.

"Yeah sure she has, that's why I have to ask for her if you could go out with Grace on a date."

Elbowing Stark in the ribs I clarified to Derek, "It's just that Stark is going on a date with his girlfriend, and his girlfriend wants to meet his best friend so Stark suggested I ask you to come with me on a double date with them, that way I won't feel like a third wheel".

"Grace no need for the long explanation, all you had to do was ask, when and were will this be?" Derek replied.

"Well it's a short notice thing, tonight at eight, the local Red Lobster" Stark informed.

"Cool, see you around" waving, Derek left towards his next class.

"See what you did, now things will become more awkward after this date… I hope you and your girlfriend are happy now!" I stormed off and ditched class for the rest of the day.

Wearing regular jean, my brown hair curled and a nice turquoise blouse I headed towards Red Lobster and met Derek who was the first one there.

"Hi, I already put my name in and it should be only a few minutes left, you look _amazing _tonight" Derek greeted with a polite kiss on the cheek. He wore regular jeans and a nice black t-shirt that showed some of his muscular arms.

"Derek you know you don't have to do anything, lets just be two friends and nothing more, like a study date, yeah?"

"Okay and look there's your friend."

Heading our way I could tell something had been going between Stark and his girlfriend because both of there cheeks were blushed and their hair was wild. Could my eyes be deceiving me? My eyes began to water and my chest hurt every time I breathed.

"Hi, my names Stacy" the girl acknowledged my presence with a hug.

"Nice to meet you I'm Grace and this is Derek" I gestured with a wave of my hand.

"Hello" was Derek's response. Did he notice my teary eyes?

_"Derek, party of four, Derek, party of four" _the intercom announced. Sitting at our table Derek politely held my chair out for me.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

Ordering our drinks we talked about school work. When the time came to order, both couples shared the Ultimate Feast which was a tender split Maine lobster tail, steamed snow crab legs, garlic shrimp scampi and shrimp.

"Sooo…." I tried to start a conversation but the topic soon died off.

"How long have you two been going out?" Derek asked the couple.

"Now it's been six months" Stacy answered, while Stark added "and growing stronger by the day". Jealousy and pain washed over me and I ripped my crap leg (that I was eating) in half, making everyone look at me.

"What? It was a hard piece" I defended. The rest of the dinner involved me ripping things in half because of the betrayal I felt.

"Hey Derek can you give Grace a ride home?" Stark yelled as he headed towards his car.

"Sure, no problem" Derek replied.

Leading me towards his truck, like a gentleman Derek opened the door for me.

Buckling my seat belt he started with the conversation with the one line I didn't want to talk about.

"I think I'm getting mixed signals from you because you seem to be jealous or in pain every time you see your friend and his girlfriend, you always change, in some way."

"Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes we do" he said flatly.

"Okay… see here's the thing, I've know Stark since I was little and I always felt something for him but I guess he doesn't feel the same way for me, my feelings have been hidden in a bubble and every day those feelings take over my…" Stopping I turn to see his reaction but he isn't facing me, he's looking to see if anyone is on the road so he can make a turn, but I thought I saw a hint of pain at my words.

"It seems to me that Stark has chosen his life with a girl and is starting to get serious with her, you should just move on with your love life and not wait around, there are bigger fish in the sea by the way were here." His response seemed to puzzle me… what did he mean? That I just move on with my life and forget Stark? I don't even think I try doing that.

"I don't want to talk about this so can we just drop the subject?"

"Yes but sooner or later you have to think about what I'm saying, you might lose an opportunity with some other guy, while you're chasing an impossible love." He continued.

"Kay, and thank for the ride again. Bye." Instinctively I gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly scurried towards the door.

"Did you have fun, honey" my mom asked.

"Yeah, thanks mom for letting me go out… I'm going to bed so night."

Derek's POV

Sometimes she can be clueless. Maybe I have to hang around with her more often so she can get a clue. All I know is Stark has to leave sooner or later, or I'll never get a chance with Grace. There should be a new guy in his place.

**Okay so I'm not really a big seafood fan but it kind of fit with the story. Right? Anyways thank you to all of the readers I have.**


	4. Chapter 4: Accidentally

Chapter 4: Accidentally

_Tap tap tap. _ The sound of someone knocking on the window woke me up. _Tap tap tap. _I headed over to see who was tapping and found Stark knocking on my window. Is he CRAZY! From the way he's knocking my window he's going to break it!

"Let me in" Stark whispered.

Opening the window I move to the side, leaving room for him to come inside. Moving towards my bed I fix my hair and straightened my clothes when he's looking.

"Uh Grace you have to invite me in"

"Why are you a vampire?" I teased laughing. The expression on his face was anything but laughing. There was a hint of shock in his eyes.

"You can come in Stark" I continued still laughing until I had tears in my eyes. Guess the joke wasn't that funny because Stark wasn't laughing.  
"Thanks" he said as he climbed into my room.

Sitting back on my bed I climbed into my warm blankets and decided to go to sleep. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my eyes I felt him watching me. Opening my eyes his face was inches from mine, his blue eyes staring right at me. _Awkward _I thought.

His was breathing at a steady pace; his warmth of his minty breath blew on my face. With my eyes still closed the shuffle of Stark moving the bed shot my eyes open.

"What are yo-" his mouth on mine broke my sentence. Lost at the thought I didn't realize I was kissing Stark back. _This is the moment I get my wish! Stark is kissing me! No way! Ahhh!_ My inner voice screamed while another voice said _this is wrong! He has a girlfriend and you're starting to like Derek. Stop kissing him NOW! _Minutes went by and when I finally pulled away from him I asked him the million dollar question.

"Stark what are you _doing_? You have a _girlfriend _for crying out loud! You can't cheat on someone you love" once I pulled away his eyes grew wide for a second.

"We broke up"

"Why?" my heart started to beat faster. _No way!_

"I don't know. She said something about the way I talk about you when you're not around. I talk more about you more than I do about her."

"So after all those six months of dating you just broke up like nothing serious went on between you. Really Stark, I'm not buying it. Get out now"

"Why Grace. I don't love her! I loved you after all these years! I promise" he pleaded.

"If you loved me then why didn't you ask me out or something instead of run off with your girlfriends? Answer that Stark! After everything my heart kept on breaking every time you went out with someone else. I stayed quiet because I knew you didn't feel the same." My voice was starting to break.

"I did feel the same!" he defended.

"Sure you did! That's what you say! Why didn't you prove it then! I spent al-"

"Honey is everything all right in there? Is there someone in there with you?" my mom asked knocking on the door.

Pushing Stark to the window I replied "I'm fine mom, just a nightmare. And you know how I get. I always talk or yell in my sleep."

"Don't come here ever again. I don't want to see you again." I whispered to Stark.

"Grace listen to me, I have to tell you something. It's the reason why I couldn't be with you. Please listen."

Placing my hands over my ears I reached over to the door to open it and show my mom that I was alright. Reluctantly he went to the window.

"See mom nobody is here" Waving my arm I showed her the emptiness of my room.

"I was sure I heard voices."

"Are you sure? Maybe you're just getting old."

"Well Missy that's not nice to say at all, another comment like that and you're grounded."

"Yes mother"

**Next Day at School**

Derek's POV

_Today's the day I confess that I have a crush on Grace. Today I tell her my secret._ I thought. Wandering the halls I found Grace crying by her locker even though everyone was in class.

"Are you okay?"_ What type of question is that of course she's not okay! She's crying Derek. Do something!_ I told myself.

"Ca-a-an you take me home please, my mom isn't home and I don't want to bother Stark." she whispered. With my fingers I lifted up her beautiful face and saw tears that looked like jewels fall from her heavenly eyes.

"Anything for you Grace." Carrying her bridal style I turned her so she couldn't see my super speed.

Reaching the car I gently helped her get in and that's where my mind filled with questions. Deciding to not say anything, _I'll wait for her to explain her tears._ Turning on the radio the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence played.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

"Thanks for helping me again" I waited for her to continue but she stayed silent. After some time of silence she spoke out "I don't know what to do anymore. Everything I confusing."

"You do know I have no idea what you're talking about." _There I go again, stating the obvious making things worse. _

"Your right…"

"Grace. Can I tell you something" I asked. Even though now wasn't the best time I need her to hear me out."

"Guess so." Reaching her house I only had minutes to spare.

"Ever since I met you, you've been the one thing in my life that inspires me. Nobody could compare to you. You're the Grace everyone needs in their life. You know? After all my struggles you've pulled through for me. You're the light to my darkness. And I thank you for that. I actually think I love you…But I'm not sure about my feelings."

Finishing my sentence I only made her cry more. _Now what have to done? _My conscious thought. _See it's too much for her to handle. Should I continue with the whole secret thing? _Either way I have to tell her. Get it out of my system.

"Grace…I don't know how you'll take this but I'm a vampire."

"Wha-a-t are you saying" her body shivered, out of _fear?_

"Are you nuts! First you turn out to be a great guy then you go off and tell me you're a vampire! This isn't happening. You sure you're not a little bit of a psycho? You know like do you have mental issues 'cause this is too much for me."

"Grace you don't understand. Of all people I thought you would get it." Instincts took over and I ended up reaching over toward her to kiss her.

When I planted my lips on hers she seemed surprised and she immediately pushed me away. Opening the car door she stormed off into her house before I had to chance to explain myself. I did the only thing I could think of. _I went in after her. _

Grace's POV

Closing the door I heard it open and saw Derek come in after me. No please go away please I need to be alone.

"Grace we need to talk about this, please" he begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's too much to handle. First Stark and then you. This is all too confusing." I said.

"But Grace I have explain things. I know that me being a vampire is overwhelming but I need you to listen." Derek continued, making his way towards me.

"Please can't you just leave…please. I have to think things through."

"Grace where are you we need to talk" a voice called from behind us. _Stark._ Oh no. This is bad. This is really bad.

"What are you doing here?" he asked to Derek. When Stark faced me he saw the tears in my eyes and started to strive toward Derek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Stark roared, his eyes burning with hate. Waltzing his way toward Derek, Stark was ready to punch Derek.

"I should be asking you the same question." Derek replied.

"If you have something to say then tell her. I already told her about me." Derek continued. _So Stark know?_

"That has nothing to concern you." Stark replied, coming closer to Derek, clenching his fists.

"Well you better tell her now then later, unless you don't have to courage to tell her" Derek challenged.

"Forget you! Grace" Stark said coming closer to me. "I have something really important to tell you….Do you think you can handle it?"

Blinking once as a signal for no, Stark took my blink as a yes.

"I'm a vampire" Stark finally said.

Paralyzed in my spot my eyes grew big, ready to pop out of my head.

"Both of you GET OUT NOW!" I yelled when I got my voice back.

Some time later I plugged in my earphones to my I Pod I listened to Evanescence singing 'Going Under' for the second time today.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

See Evanescence knows how I feel. So why can't the guys? I don't know who to trust anymore. I'm so confused. First there's Stark and his dark haired blue eyed face. On the other hand I have Derek, a sensible guy with a nice tan, and dark hair too. Only Derek had different color eyes. Both of them had a built body and are fun to hang around with but they both had secrets. They were both vampires.

This can't be real, vampire only exist in books and movies. Not in real life! As long as don't have to choose between both of the boy's. They were both vampires. Unbelievable. How long with this torment last?


End file.
